1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device and method for mounting, installing, removing, aligning and servicing a coin comparator within a video, vending, arcade or gaming machine and the like, and more specifically, to such a device pertaining to such machines having slant or bar-type lids or doors for access to the interior of the cabinets housing such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin-operated video, vending, arcade or gaming machines employ the use of a coin comparator mechanism to determine whether the deposited coin is a genuine coin and is a coin of the proper denomination. A coin comparator typically consists of coin slot drop, and certain mechanical means for determining whether or not the coin deposited into the coin comparator is either acceptable or unacceptable. Once the coin is deposited into the coin slot portion of the coin comparator, the coin drops into the interior of the coin comparator. While in the coin comparator, the coin is compared against a pre-set or pre-determined set of coin standards and, following this comparison, the deposited coin is either accepted or is rejected as an unacceptable coin.
If the deposited coin is acceptable, the coin comparator mechanism will direct the coin into a money drop, sometimes referred to as a coin bowl. These acceptable coins are later retrieved by the owner of the machine, or, alternatively, if the machine is a gaming machine, in the event that the machine falls into a win for the player-customer, it will dispense one or more coins from the coin bowl into a coin hopper which is accessible to the player-customer for retrieval.
If the coin is not acceptable either because it is a counterfeit coin or a coin of the wrong denomination, the coin is rejected by the coin comparator and returned to a coin hopper accessible to the person who deposited the coin for retrieval.
In prior art coin-operated video gaming machines, the coin comparator is securely mounted inside a locked cabinet to prevent access thereto by unauthorized persons. However, occasionally the coin comparator will become jammed with one or more coins and must be cleared to allow it be operationally functional again. In prior art video games, the coin comparator was mounted by either securing it, or its mounting chassis, directly to the hinged lid or top door to the gaming machine cabinet, which hinged lid or top door is typically referred to as either a "slant" top or a "bar" top depending on whether it has an angle in it or if it is flat, or, alternatively, it is mounted to a support structure inside the locked cabinet not secured to the hinged lid or top of the cabinet.
In either of these prior art configurations, clearing a coin jam requires that the locked cabinet be first opened with a key to gain access to the coin comparator mechanism inside the cabinet. However, opening the locked cabinet is highly undesirable because with the opening of the gaming machine cabinet, the person clearing the coin jam in the coin comparator mechanism, typically has access also to the coin bowl where the deposited coins are held and stored inside the locked cabinet. Having access to the money inside the locked cabinet oftentimes results in loss or theft of the coins inside the cabinet or even theft, or intentional modification, or tampering, of the expensive electronics used in video gaming machines. Consequently, for these reasons, unlocking the cabinet is not desirable since such action compromises security.
Further, it is vitally important to ensure good alignment between the bezel, mounted on the user side of the machine, the coin comparator, mounted inside the lid or door and the coin-handling track which directs an accepted coin to the coin-holding hopper or directs the rejected coin to the coin bowl or coin return tray. Misalignment is an ever-present problem that when working with a relatively large size movable bar top or slant-top which moves with respect to the stationary coin comparator and coin-handling track mounted to the cabinet.
Still further, there exists a continuing and pressing need for ready access to the coin comparator in the event one or more coins becomes jammed inside the coin comparator.
Also, from time to time, it may be desirable to change the denomination of the coins for this coin-operated machine. To adapt the video gaming machine for use with a different coin denomination, replacement of the coin comparator with a coin comparator for a different coin denomination is required.
The means of mounting and aligning the comparator has been addressed by the prior art in several ways. The most common solution is to mount the comparator directly to the lid or door wherein the bracket which holds the comparator possess a tab which protrudes through the lid or door and provides means for alignment of the bezel. Adjustment is generally provided by means of elliptical slots. Typically, the coin comparator is mounted behind the coin hopper and is not readily accessible for service. Still another solution requires the comparator to be mounted in front of the coin hopper. This concept often leads to unusual geometry and requires the use of a larger size cabinet. The use of a larger size cabinet is not desirable because of the high cost of the floor space. Still further, another solution requires the coin comparator to be fixed within the main cabinet and to be separate from the lid. Alignment between the coin bezel and the coin comparator is generally achieved by allowing the bezel to float within its mounting frame and, once aligned, it is guided into place by means of a combination of pins in the bezel which are mated to complementary slots in the frame structure.
Still further, physical allowances must be made to position and align the coin track relative to the coin comparator.
While such prior art methods function to align the various components together, such methods are susceptible to movement when servicing the coin comparator or other mechanisms within the main cabinet.
Further, these prior art methods require access to the main cabinet and thereby provide for the opportunity for pilfering or tampering with the valuable electronics. If the valuable electronics are altered or stolen, the loss is very expensive in terms of both the cost to replace such lost electronics involved, but also due to the fact that the vending machine is not in operation and, as such, is losing revenue for it's owner.
Additionally, if the electronics are altered, it may result in excessive payouts causing the machine's owner to suffer a loss of revenue.